Fun Sized (Taking Over)
Fun Sized is episode 1 of season 1 of the series Taking Over and runs for 22 minutes. Its initial airdate was on October 7, 2013. It was written by Da Nerd and the plot was created by Da Nerd. Episode Summary When SpongeBob and Patrick break out of the Chummy Mines Prison and need a place to hide, they break into the Chum Bucket, leading Patrick to playing with a machine and getting them shrunk. Transcript *'Narrator:' Another day in Bikini Bottom. What was once filled with rolling sand hills, plants and jellyfish is now left with metallic buildings, highways and Plankton's robot army. After 6 months of this, let's see how SpongeBob is adjusting. *''SpongeBob and Patrick are shown in the Chummy Mines among many other fish, some of which being whipped by Plankton.'' *''Plankton begins walking by SpongeBob and Patrick.'' *'SpongeBob:' forcingly This is fun, huh Patrick? It's great to pay 3 hours of debt to society and the supreme leader Sheldon Plankton. *'Patrick:' What? *'Plankton:' Good job, SpongeBob. You seem to have finally realized that this is reality and have accepted my ways. Patrick, get back to work. *''Plankton moves on.'' *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, what are you talking about!? Mining isn't fun! It's boring! *'SpongeBob:' I know. I did that to save our butts. I heard one guy protested and was subjected to 10 years of torture. 10 years, Patrick! Do you want that to happen to us? *'Patrick:' No! *'SpongeBob:' Okay good. Play along. He's coming back. *''Plankton continues walking by SpongeBob and Patrick.'' *'Patrick:' forcingly Yeah, SpongeBob. This sure is fun. *'Plankton:' I knew you'd get it some day, Patrick. I didn't think it would come this quick! *''Plankton laughs as he walks along.'' *'Patrick:' Do we have to do that every time he walks by? *'SpongeBob:' Yes, Patrick! Now shush. Liam is about to make an announcement. *'Patrick:' Oh, pssh. We don't need to listen to some dumb ol' announcement. *'SpongeBob:' Yes, we do Patrick! I heard one guy didn't listen one time and he got shot with fireballs! *'Patrick:' Where are you hearing these things? *'Liam:' Silence! *''The crowd of fish shut up.'' *'Liam:' Now, just a reminder you still have an hour and thirteen minutes left of mining. You are not to stop working. Consequences are fierce. Your lunch break will come at 4:45 sharp. If you show up late, you don't get any food. *''Liam continues'' on. *'Patrick:' whispering SpongeBob, I'm scared. I haven't eaten anything in three days! *'SpongeBob:' whispering Yeah well neither have I. *'Patrick:' whispering We're the tiniest guys here. What if we get trampled and miss lunch break? *'Liam:' Hey guys! There's no talking during the announcements! *'Patrick:' But-- *'Liam:' Shut up! Now... *'Patrick:' whispering Wow, he's kind of an ass, isn't he? *'SpongeBob:' whispering ''Shhh... if Liam catches us talking again, we'll get in trouble. *'Patrick:' ''whispering So what? What's the worst they can do to us? *'Liam:' Hey, I thought I told you guys to SHUT UP! GUARDS! *'SpongeBob:' We weren't talking! I swear! *'Patrick:' We weren't! Well, at least I wasn't! *'SpongeBob:' What!? I'm the one who told you to stop talking! *'Bobs:' SpongeBob and Patrick ''Come on, let's go. *''SpongeBob and Patrick continue trying to convince them they weren't talking. *''Scene cuts to the Bobs throwing the two into a prison cell.'' *'Bob 1:' What are we going to do with them? *'Bob 2:' I don't know yet. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick ''How long are we going to be in here? *'Patrick:' I don't know. Probably pretty long. Why don't we go to sleep? *'SpongeBob:' Definitely with you on this one. I'm exhausted. ''yawns Good night, Patrick. *'Patrick:' Good morniNG SPONGEBOB. *''SpongeBob's last piece of vision before he is knocked out is Patrick with red eyes and his hand in a fist.'' *''Scene fades to SpongeBob waking up.'' *'SpongeBob:' Eugh. over to Patrick ''Patrick, what hap-- *''SpongeBob sees that Patrick is asleep. *''He then remembers what had just happened. He tries to make sense of it but cannot.' The vision keeps playing back over and over in his head. He shakes his head and clears his mind.'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick Wake up. *'Patrick:' asleep Ugh. *''Patrick continues snoring. SpongeBob gives up and decides it's not the best time to wake him up.' He sits still in the cell.'' *''The vision continues crawling back into SpongeBob's mind every time he tries to make it go away.'' *''A Bob then opens the cell.'' *'Bob:' Come on guys. Bob sees Patrick is asleep. Oh. *'Bob:' Patrick Wake up, fatty. *'Patrick:' up Huh? *'Bob:' Follow me. *''SpongeBob and Patrick obey.'' *'SpongeBob:' Where are we going? *'Bob:' You're going to have a word with Plankton. He'll figure out what to do with you. *'SpongeBob:' But we didn't do anyth-- *'Bob:' Silence! You are not to say another word until we get to Mr. Plankton's room. *''The three continue walking down what seemed like an endless hallway.'' *''They eventually reached a large door with a sign reading "Plankton" by it.'' *''The Bob throws the two in the room and slams the door.'' *'Plankton:' Well well well. I misjudged you two. I thought you had changed, but it was stupid of me to think so. I'm glad my robot guards have brought you in here today for your punishment. *'Patrick:' Wait. *'Plankton:' annoyed What? *'Patrick:' If all of your robots have names... what are your guards' names? *'Plankton:' Oh. I hadn't thought of a name yet for those guys. *'SpongeBob:' Why not Bob? *'Plankton:' Silence! Hmm... Bob could work. Short, simple and straight to the point. Bob it is! And for such a clever name, I'll lower your sentence to only three months. *''Plankton bangs a gavel on his desk.'' *'Plankton:' Now get out. You're distracting me from my work. Guards! *''Two Bobs show up instantly.'' *'Plankton:' First order of business, all robot guards are to be called Bob from now on. *'Bobs:' Yes, Plankton. *'Plankton:' Bobs, take them away! *'Bobs:' Yes, Plankton. *''SpongeBob and Patrick are dragged back through the infinite hallway and put back in their jail cell.'' *'SpongeBob:' Three months? We're not gonna last three months in prison! *'Patrick:' They do have free food here. *'SpongeBob:' Don't spoil it. We need to think of a jailbreak plan, and soon. *'Patrick:' They have security stuff everywhere though! *'SpongeBob:' I know. And that's why we need a plan. *'Patrick': 'Oh. Right. Well, let's get brainstorming. *'SpongeBob: Alright! *''SpongeBob reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and a pen.'' *''SpongeBob is shown with pen in hand over the paper. A montage shows the clock going past hours. When the montage ends, it is shown that they still have nothing written down.'' *'SpongeBob:' 6 hours and nothing. Come on, Patrick. Think. *'Patrick:' Why do I always have to do all of the thinking!? Ooh, ooh, I know! Let's dig through the cell, dig through the ground and dig back up outside of the prison! *'SpongeBob:' Great idea! But where are we going to get a pick? *'Patrick:' towards toolbelt ''They never took away our mining toolbelts! *'SpongeBob:' Oh yeah! *'Patrick:' Let's break our way out of here! *'SpongeBob:' No, there are too many guards watching. Let's wait until midnight when everyone is sleeping. *'Patrick:' Okay. *''The scene fades to midnight. *'SpongeBob:' whispering Alright Patrick. Are you ready? *'Patrick:' Ready. *'SpongeBob:' whispering Shhh... we have to be as quiet as possible. *'Patrick:' whispering Got it. Now, what do we do about those security cameras? *'SpongeBob:' There are security cameras!? *'Patrick:' Shhh! *'SpongeBob:' Doesn't matter anymore Patrick. This plan will never work if there are security cameras. *'Patrick:' Wait, we can figure out a way! *'SpongeBob:' It's no use. We're stuck in here for 3 months. *''They sulk down onto the floor.'' *'Patrick:' Unless... *'SpongeBob:' Unless what Patrick? Unless what? *'Patrick:' Unless we figure out a way to cover the security cameras! *'SpongeBob:' Great thinking Patrick. But we need to make it seem like it happened on its own. *'Both:' Hmm... *'Patrick:' I know! Let's cut the wire. *'SpongeBob:' Okay. But how? *''Patrick throws a pick at the wire connecting the security camera to the wall.'' *'SpongeBob:' Great job Patrick! *'Patrick:' Time to dig? *'SpongeBob:' You got it buddy. *''They begin digging. The scene cuts to them digging to above the ground.'' *'SpongeBob:' We made it! *'Patrick': Yeah! *'SpongeBob:' Let's go home, buddy. *'Patrick:' Okay. *''They begin walking down the street and eventually reach Conch Rd. They go to their own houses and go to sleep.'' *'Narrator:' Ah, what a happy ending. But wait a minute... Plankton and the Bobs will catch them missing! Oh no! Let's see what happens. chewing, presumably of popcorn *''The scene cuts to morning and inside SpongeBob's house. There is a loud metallic knock at the door that wakes SpongeBob up.'' *'SpongeBob:' I'm coming, I'm coming. *''SpongeBob opens the door.'' *'SpongeBob:' What? *''SpongeBob sees Plankton is at the door with Bobs behind him.'' ---- Commericals ---- *'Plankton:' You thought you would get away with this, didn't you? Breaking out of the Chummy Mines Prison, what the hell were you thinking? This is the stupidest thing you've ever-- *''SpongeBob and Patrick run out the door, squishing Plankton and knocking down the Bobs. Plankton gets back up.'' *'Plankton:' Get them! *''SpongeBob and Patrick run down the street being chased by Bobs and eventually Plankton.'' *''SpongeBob gestures towards the Chum Bucket at Patrick. Patrick nods in understanding.'' *'SpongeBob:' a while Now! *''SpongeBob and Patrick jump through the door of the Chum Bucket and mine out the doorknob, replacing it with a box they find.'' *'Patrick:' What now? *'SpongeBob:' Well, just in case they break in, we need to find a safe spot to hide. *''They look around and find a door that has an "Off Limits" sign.'' *'Patrick:' How about there? *'SpongeBob:' That's off limits! *'Patrick:' It's the only door that seems like no one would find us in. *'SpongeBob:' Wow Patrick. You have gotten smarter. *'Patrick:' Didn't I tell you I was taking those skill classes? *'SpongeBob:' Come on, we're running out of time. Let's get in that door! *''SpongeBob takes a paperclip out of his pocket and sticks it into the door's lock. He then jiggles it and the door opens.'' *'SpongeBob:' Come on. *''They run into the room and shut the door behind them.'' *'SpongeBob:' Alright, we should be safe here. *'Patrick:' Look, SpongeBob! Look at all the toys we can play with in here! *''Patrick runs towards an organ.'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, slow down! They're not toys! *''SpongeBob catches up with Patrick to the organ. Patrick sits down behind it.'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, we could get in trouble! We could break something! *'Patrick:' Pssh. We're not gonna break anything. Watch. *''Patrick plays a complex melody on the organ.'' *'Patrick:' See? *'SpongeBob:' Wow, Patrick, when did you ever learn to play? *'Patrick:' It was part of that skills class I was telling you about earlier. *'SpongeBob:' I wanna play, I wanna play! *'Patrick:' You can try. *''SpongeBob plays an even more complex melody flawlessly.'' *'SpongeBob:' How was that? *'Patrick:' Meh, it was okay. Ooh, what's that? *''Patrick runs towards a strange-looking machine.'' *'SpongeBob:' Hold on, Patrick. We don't know what that does! *'Patrick:' Relax. It's probably one of those things that draws fancy shapes on those sheet things. Now how do I do this again? *''Patrick reaches into the machine and moves a stylus around. He then feels something and bumps his hand into it. The machine powers up and shoots a ray at SpongeBob at Patrick, shrinking them.'' *'SpongeBob:' Damn it, Patrick! I told you! *'Patrick:' Settle down. There's always a reverse switch on these things. *''Patrick jumps up on the desk where the machine is and looks around for a switch. He finds one but is not strong enough to push it down.'' *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, come up here and help me. *'SpongeBob:' I've got a bad feeling about this. *''SpongeBob and Patrick together are still not strong enough to push the switch down.'' *'Patrick:' Oh come on! *'SpongeBob:' I don't think that switch is going to budge. *'Patrick:' Well... *''Patrick looks around for something. He finds a pencil.'' *'Patrick:' How about this? *'SpongeBob:' So you're saying that we might be able to lift a giant pencil and be able to throw it above the switch to push it down? *'Patrick:' It's worth a try. *'SpongeBob:' Okay. *''The two struggle to pick the pencil up but eventually do.'' *'SpongeBob:' Okay, Patrick. Now, throw it! *''Patrick throws the pencil, but it hits the space underneath the switch.'' *''Patrick grunts in anger.'' *'Patrick:' I give up. *'SpongeBob:' We can't give up! We-- *''They hear keys jangling and then a click.'' *'Patrick:' Aw hell no! *'SpongeBob:' Okay, calm down. *'Patrick:' How can I calm down!? Plankton's gonna catch us! *'SpongeBob:' No he's not! *''They hear the door open.'' *'SpongeBob:' Jump! *''The two jump off of the machine's table onto the solid ground.'' *'Patrick:' Ow, fff... *'SpongeBob:' Okay, we may have a few broken bones. But we still made it alive. Now, let's find a place to hide. *'Patrick:' I saw a bin around here somewhere. *''Patrick looks around. He finds a bin laying upside-down.'' *'Patrick:' Over there! *'SpongeBob:' Okay. So let's get under it. *'Patrick:' Oh, under it? That could work too. *''They crawl under the bin as Plankton opens the door guarded with 5 robots.'' *'Plankton:' Hmm... nothing peculiar in here. *''Plankton pulls out a handheld item which scans the room.'' *'Plankton:' Everything checks out. *''The scanner starts beeping.'' *'Plankton:' Wait a minute! *''Plankton jumps up to the table of the shrink machine.'' *'Plankton:' Fingerprints! BOBS!' *'Bobs:' Yes, Mr. Plankton? *'Plankton:' Scan the room and find the ''idiots that were playing around with my Shrink-Tron Build 13765c-043! *'Bobs:' Affirmative, Mr. Plankton. *'Plankton:' Just go. *''The Bobs begin searching and tearing the room apart. One of the Bobs throws the organ across the room at the wall which makes a loud crash.'' *'Plankton:' Quietly. We don't want them to know that we're here. *'Bobs:' Affirmative, Mr. Plankton. *'Plankton:' QUIET! *''The Bobs continue searching and one of the Bobs find the two under the bin.'' *'Bob:' I found two living organisms under this bin, Mr. Plankton. *'Plankton:' Well, well, well. If it isn't SpongeBoob and the pink idiot. *'Patrick:' It's Patrick-- *'Plankton:' SILENCE! Now that you're both even smaller than me, I can use that to my advantage. First order of business, we're locking you up in the Bikini Bottom Official Chum Bucket Prison infinitely. If you try to break out, there are security procautions everywhere. That would get you in even more trouble. *'SpongeBob:' What's worse than being locked up in the worst prison on Earth infinitely? *'Plankton:' Being tortured in the worst prison on Earth infinitely. *'Patrick:' inaudible Damn. *'Plankton:' Now, let's get a move on. *''Plankton grabs the two in his arm and stuffs them into his flesh pockets.'' *''The scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick being put into a solid indestructible metal box.'' *'SpongeBob:' Wait, Plankton! *'Plankton:' What? *'SpongeBob:' I just have one question before we're locked up in here infinitely. Does this prison have free Wi-Fi? *'Plankton:' No. *''Plankton shuts the metal door and locks it.'' *'SpongeBob:' Well buddy, this is the end. *'Patrick:' The end of what? *'SpongeBob:' Meaning to our lives. Look at us. We're tiny 2-celled organisms locked up in a metal crate infinitely. And we don't even get free Wi-Fi! *'Patrick:' Calm down, SpongeBob. I bet I could figure a way out of this. *'SpongeBob:' You can't. It's indestruc-- *''Patrick slices open the crate in one hit.'' *'SpongeBob:' k *''The two easily walk out.'' *'Patrick:' And you thought this was going to be a full-fledged episode. *''They walk down the street as the screen fades to black.'' Category:Taking Over Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon